


Frozen Love

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon - Anime, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't apart of the family but she could hug each and every one of the Sohma boys without them transforming. It caught the interest of one Sohma Akito, before a frozen love formed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any work belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

 **Pairing:** Akito/Kagome

 **Anime:**  Fruits Basket/Inuyasha

* * *

**Note:** This is based on the anime, where Akito is depicted as a male character.

* * *

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning his eyes to watch the indifferent Sohma as he sat upon the floor closer to him. The dim lighting of the meeting room made it hard to see the other Sohma, but he knew exactly who was there from the sound of his voice. Not that it bothered him, he wanted to know more about this woman who'd apparently tripped and hugged Momiji when he'd been playing at the park with some of the other children he knew. From what he'd been told, the woman was not of the Sohma family, and it made no sense that Momiji did not transform suddenly into a rabbit afterward. From what he'd been told, Momiji hung onto the woman after that, never once changing while she humored him by playing with him.

"It… shouldn't have happened. I don't know why Momiji didn't transform, nor do I know why the woman continued to play with him afterward. She seemed to have pity toward us, and it almost made me wonder if she knew about the family curse," came a reply from behind him.

He lowered his dark eyes until he was staring down toward the floor. "Did you ask her anything? Her name, her current residence, her number… or must I go out and find this woman and do everything by myself?"

"Yes, Akito," the other man answered. "She told me her name was Higurashi Kagome, and that she currently lived at the Sunset Shrine, which used to be owned by her mother."

"Used to?" Akito asked.

"She did not wish to speak more upon the subject; she hugged Momiji a little tighter, nearly crying in the middle of the park. She merely told me that she was taking care of her little brother now that she was out of college and both her parents are deceased."

Sohma Akito nodded, turning his head to see the other man better. "I believe I should meet Miss Higurashi. Perhaps she will be a way of finding the way to break our family curse," he said, his tone soft, yet hauntingly dark at the same time. "Yes, it would be most interesting to know how she was able to interact with Momiji in such a way when she is not apart of the family. And you well know that only another Sohma should have been able to hug Momiji without the possibility of him transforming… it will be most interesting to know her secrets…"

"Akito," the other man said. "I saw such sadness in her eyes, almost like she was being haunted by something. Perhaps it is not best to bother her, but simply allow her to live out her life? She told me that she merely wanted to play with someone, since she had once taken care of a small child and it had been a while since she'd been able to enjoy such a luxury."

"Hm…"

* * *

The sun began to shrink beneath the western horizon as Higurashi Kagome swept the courtyard, her mind wandering back to her life back in the feudal era, a life long since put behind her. However, a tear streaked down her face as she looked toward the western sky, the face of her love, after she'd given up on Inuyasha, came to the front of her mind. The image turned from her, though, and she knew that Sesshoumaru was… was… he was no longer with her. If he was still alive then he would have come to her by now, so it was obvious that he was not, which meant she'd wait until she found his reincarnation, or perhaps until she simply died and joined him whenever he was. It seemed so selfish of her, but she'd lost her mother, her grandfather having died around a year earlier, almost a month after she'd returned and began trying to make life for Souta easier than it had been at the beginning of their loss.

Sighing, Kagome turned her mind away from any type of thought, continuing to sweep in order to keep her thoughts off of her old life, a life that had been buried behind her. It'd only been risen a little when she'd met a young boy dressed in girl's clothing at the park, and he'd reminded her so much of Shippo that she'd ended up playing with him when she'd expected to go shopping, not end up playing with a boy she hadn't known. Well, that was until that polite man, Hatori, told her a bit about the boy named Momiji, about how his mother hadn't wanted him and he was placed into the care of the rest of his family. It had made her sad and she'd told him that she'd once taken care of a boy who'd lost both his parents, since she very well couldn't have told him that she'd taken care of a kitsune child five-hundred years in the past.

Smiling, Kagome remembered the way the boy had clung to her, and the strange feeling she'd gotten from him, almost like an evil magic was radiating from him. The man he'd been with had also had the same type of magic around him, and she'd wondered what could have brought such a thing upon the Sohma family, for she'd sensed that Hatori was not Momiji's father, and it was obvious from the way they looked.

The sound of footsteps brought her attention to the steps, before she watched a dark head suddenly appear, before a handsome man stepped up completely, glancing around and finally settling his eyes on her. However, the aura that she sensed told her not to completely trust this man, perhaps tell him to leave and never bother her again. That would be rude, though; she would simply listen closely to his words and see how he reacted.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes. I'm guessing you are not here to see the shrine, and I must ask you to call me Kagome. I have never liked being called Miss Higurashi, it used to make me feel like my mother… and," she sighed, "it still does."

He smiled, "Very well, Kagome. I am Sohma Akito, cousin to the young boy you played with in the park a few days ago."

Kagome smiled as well, "Oh, Momiji? He was such a darling boy. I-I know that it might be wasting your time, Sohma-san, but would you tell Momiji that I enjoyed our time together. I would much like to do it again."

Akito blinked. He understood what Hatori had said. She had a sadness that seemed to glow about her, but her happiness settled it down until someone who wasn't looking wouldn't notice it. "I believe Momiji would also enjoy it," he said, nearly rolling his eyes afterward. "He has not had the luxury of having a female companion, other than those inside the family, for many years."

"Would you tell me why you're here, Sohma-san?" Kagome finally asked. "I feel that you are never completely truthful with anyone; that you hide the way you truly feel behind kind words and actions." Seeing his eyes narrow, she said, "I know this because I have had the luxury of once being within the presence of a man as cold as ice. He did not hesitate to tease me, nor did he try to hide whatever he was feeling once he actually understood that emotions made him who he was. You seem so much like him, yet you do not wish for others to know of what you feel, thus you try and cover those feelings by making others feel good or making them happy."

Akito's eyes narrowed more than he thought they would. "I wish to know how you managed to embrace Momiji. I wish to know your secret," he said. Crossing his arms behind his back, he grabbed both his elbows in his hands, before beginning to walk toward the woman standing there. She must have been at least twenty-three years old, and she was staring at him in confusion, obviously wondering why he'd ask such a thing.  _So, she knows nothing of the Sohma family,_  Akito thought.

"I have embraced many children, half of which are boys. What would be so different about Momiji, other than the strange feeling that I get whenever I'm near him?" she asked. She followed him with her eyes; "I noticed that I sense the same thing from you, and from Hatori when I was near him. He seemed almost cautious when I was around Momiji, watching me like I would suddenly grow another head and eat him."

Standing in front of her, Akito leaned in, watching the woman as she narrowed her eyes. "What is your secret, Kagome, that you can hug a Sohma without anything happening? What is it that you do in order to make the curse fail?"

"Curse?" she asked.

"You seem like a very trustworthy and kind woman, Higurashi Kagome," Akito said. "I believe if I asked you to you would be able to keep a secret all to yourself. Like you feel I do not show how I truly feel, I feel that you hide secrets of your own."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought, leaning closer to the man. "You're cursed, aren't you? No, the Sohma family is cursed, not just you. Is that why you want to know why I can hug a Sohma? Because the curse causes something to happen whenever the opposite sex hugs them?" she questioned, looking straight into his dark colored eyes. She saw ice and fire, almost like they were fighting inside of him.

"I see you are a very intelligent woman as well, Kagome," Akito whispered, coming closer. "I shall tell you, and should you ever tell anyone your memory will be erased of this day, and everything I'm going to tell you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she replied, almost hesitant.

"I wish to know how you managed to embrace Momiji because of the Sohma curse. It causes us to transform whenever hugged, or embraced in any way, by the opposite sex—unless they are of the Sohma family themselves. We transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac, as well as the cat from legend," he said. "I wish to know how it is you've managed to make the curse fail, instead of Momiji suddenly turning into a rabbit on the spot."

"Momiji's a rabbit?" Kagome smiled. "Oh, so cute!"

"I… suppose," Akito said. "However, I believe that it might have been a fluke, something that you did because you knew our secret without our knowing. Perhaps Miss Honda was the one to tell you. I did not trust her in the first place, she's merely trying to split my family apart and drag them all from the Sohma's main house."

She leaned away from him, the broom falling from her hand as she said, "I-I have done nothing to do such a thing. And who is this Miss Honda? I have not been around anyone who would be considered a teenager, or anyone under the age of eighteen—besides my brother—for at least the last month. I'm afraid, Sohma-san, that your assumption is wrong!"

"Oh?" he asked. Tilting his head to the side, Akito unlatched his arms, before suddenly they shot out, gripping her upper arms. She gasped, her body suddenly pulled to his, before he leaned over her, his lips crashing to hers to distract her. Once he felt her begin struggling against him, he cautiously put his arms around her, before pulling her closer, knowing that it should have transformed him. He was shocked to find that he was still kissing her, and she was still pushing against him, tears beginning to stream down her face before he released her, allowing her to nearly fall to the ground. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet, before saying, "Hm? I would appear that you were telling the truth. Forgive me, Kagome, for—"

The crack of skin connecting with skin sounded throughout the courtyard, before Kagome glared at him, straightening herself. Her miko outfit, what she was wearing at the moment, fell around her like water, before she clenched her hands and turned from him. "I'm afraid, Sohma Akito, that I will not accept that type of behavior when it comes to my person. I will keep your family secret, but I'm afraid that I must ask you to leave now, Sohma-san, for I do not know how much of your presence I can tolerate."

Reaching his hand up, Akito watched her as she stalked away. She was practically fuming, and it pleased him to get such a reaction out of her. He did not know why, but it did please him. Rubbing at his cheek, Akito turned from the shrine, promising to return once the woman calmed herself. He needed to learn her secret, how he had managed to embrace her without changing into his animal form. The kiss… was a slight added bonus.

* * *

Tohru smiled, watching as Momiji played on the swing, before rushing over to play on the slide afterward. She wished she could play with him as well, but Momiji had a habit of rushing up to her at random moments and hugging her, which wasn't what they needed in public. Especially with everyone else watching. However, for now she merely smiled at the boy, watching as he continued his small game.

"That's odd."

Turning her head, she looked up to Yuki, who was standing nearby in case Momiji decided he wanted a hug from her and transformed. She frowned, before saying, "What's odd, Sohma-sama?"

"Hm," Yuki blinked. "Oh, nothing, I just thought I'd saw something, that's all, Miss Honda."

"Oh, alright, if you say so." Tohru turned back to the young boy, watching as quite suddenly he perked up, jumping from the swing he was sitting in. Smiling, she thought that he'd come running toward her, but instead he smiled brightly and began rushing in a straight line toward the edge of the park, his arms held out wide.

"KAGOME!" Momiji yelled.

Tohru blinked in surprise, turning to see a woman smiling from the edge of the park. She gasped, jumping to her feet upon seeing the woman spread her arms wide to take in the hug. "Yuki!" she yelled, watching as the boy turned to watch the boy who transformed into a rabbit running straight toward a woman they'd never seen before. It was clear that Momiji had, but Yuki began running forward, just as Momiji jumped into this woman's arms, and she swung him around. Tohru gasped again, seeing Momiji hug the woman in return, and without the curse taking affect.

Kagome smiled, watching the almost silver haired boy come to a stop. She looked to Momiji, who was cradled in her arms, before beginning to walk toward them. "How has your day been, Momiji?" she asked. She nodded to the two who'd been watching the rabbit boy, before swinging him around once more.

"My day was fine," Momiji said, "but now its great, Kagome! Great!"

Yuki blinked in surprise, "That's… amazing…"

Tohru came to Yuki's side. "Sohma-sama? I don't think I've ever seen her, is she apart of the Sohma family?"

"N-no," Yuki shook his head.

"But then—how?"

"That would be something we would all like to know," Akito said, standing behind Kagome. He watched as Kagome turned toward him, lifting her nose into the air. Obviously she hadn't gotten over what he'd done at the Sunset Shrine. "Greetings, Miss Higurashi. We meet again, it seems," he said.

"Akito," she said, nodding her head.

Yuki's surprise seemed to rise. He glanced at Akito, trying to keep his emotions in check, before asking, "W-who are you?"

"Oh, please excuse me rudeness," Kagome bowed a little with Momiji still in her arms. "I am Higurashi Kagome, and you are…?"

"Oh," Tohru blushed, before giving a small bow as well. "Honda Tohru. Its is very nice to meet you, Higurashi-sama."

Yuki bowed as well, "Sohma Yuki. It-it is very nice to meet you."

Kagome placed Momiji onto his feet. Touching his nose with her finger, she said, "Now, why don't we go play on the swing or something, hm? Would you like that, my little rabbit boy?"

Momiji nodded, before grabbing her hand. Dragging her behind him, he headed toward the swings, giggling, "Here, I'll push you, Kagome!"

Kagome laughed, before placing her arms underneath his arms and lifting him up. He wasn't exactly light, but he wasn't heavy, either, which was what made it easy for her to lift him up onto her shoulders. After all the years of traveling with Inuyasha she'd grown quite strong, and Momiji was nothing compared to that. "I think I should push you, Momiji."

"Oh," Momiji frowned. "I wanted to push you."

She laughed again.

"Odd, isn't it?" Akito asked. "I still have yet to figure out why she can embrace us without us transforming. Perhaps she is a distant member of the Sohma family, or perhaps she is using magic to hold the curse down. I do not know which seems more childish yet."

Yuki clenched his hand, "Have you ever seen anything like this, Akito-sama?"

"No," Akito replied. "Miss Higurashi is the most interesting of people, indeed."

* * *

Akito sat close by, watching the others as he leaned against the wall. He heard Kagome introduce herself, Momiji still sitting in her lap after they'd played at the park for a few hours. He heard Shigure, Ayame, and Kyo reply, each of them giving their names, before asking if it were true that she could hug the members of the Sohma family, to which she gave an example by hugging Momiji, the rabbit boy never once transforming.

Turning his head to see her, he listened as she explained her duties at the shrine, told them a little about her brother and of her past; nothing too special. What was it that made her different from all the others around them, though? He could sense the nature within her, and he was confused that he'd found a person that could be trusted completely. Perhaps she was a woman to watch more often, seeing when she made a false move and blew her cover. Yes.

* * *

"Akito?"

He knew everything that she'd thought on those days because she'd told him. She'd told him everything, her past, her thoughts, her dreams, what she liked, what she wanted, everything… yet she was so kind and generous and thought more about others than herself. From what he knew about Miss Honda, they were much alike, but he knew that Kagome was far more observant, she held strong to what she believed in, and she could argue like a hurricane. Yes, they were much alike, but they were so much different, and staring out the window Akito knew this.

* * *

"Kagome," she turned to find him standing close behind her, his eyes staring into her own. His presence seemed cold, but his eyes were warm, the ice hidden underneath them for her, only her. She smiled at him, her eyes brightening as he moved toward her. She was the only one to see him truly happy, but he didn't care for some reason, he just wanted her closer to him. "Kagome, I wish for you and your brother to live in the main house."

"What?"

"I wish for you to move into the main house," he continued. "You bring happiness and courage to those inside the Sohma family, and I wish for that to continue. For the sake of those around me, if not for myself."

"Akito…" Kagome blinked, "are you sure? No one outside the Sohma house has ever even…"

"I would not have asked if I was not sure," Akito continued. "The Sunset Shrine shall be well taken care of. There is no worry there. However, the entire Sohma family has come to love you, Kagome. We wish to have you closer to us. We wish for you to be inside the Sohma house and to give us joy."

"But—"

He caught her chin between his fingers, leaning in like he always did, his eyes boring into her own. "Come now, Kagome, you would not wish to upset the entire Sohma household, would you? You would not give up their joy over something so minor… or perhaps you would…?"

"No!"

…

* * *

"Akito?" came a voice behind him once again. Blinking, pulled from his memories, Akito turned his head to see Kagome standing behind him, her kimono something that he'd given her. She'd become a shining light inside the main house of the Sohma family, brightening their days and giving them hope that they could do anything as long as they didn't fear being transformed. He almost smiled, before giving her a small nod, watching as she came forward and sat before him, placing her head in his lap. He listened, as she said, "Akito, what are you thinking about? It's been a while since you've sat here in the window."

"Nothing truly important, Kagome," he replied, running his hand throughout her hair. He loved her hair, especially when it was long. He didn't know why, exactly, actually, it was just something that he'd always loved about her, after their second kiss, which had been softer than the first one… and at least she didn't slap him then.

"Mm," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I love you, Akito," she whispered.

He smiled then, saying, "I you, Kagome." He knew this was only half true, for both sides. They loved each other because they needed to love each other, and because they understood each other better than anyone else had. It was like a frozen love: one that they had frozen over so that it didn't break, it didn't die, it didn't grow, it simply stayed the way it was. Yes, that had to describe it perfectly, for he did love Kagome, he did, but he'd locked away most of his heart in ice, and that froze over his love. Even if Kagome were to leave him that love would forever be there, for he needed it. That was why she and her brother now lived in the Sohma's main house, for he needed her to, and he didn't want anyone to try and melt the frozen love he'd created with her, that he needed from her.

_I will forever love you, Kagome… even in the next life…_

_\--Fin_


End file.
